Tears Airport
by luluana14
Summary: This is my very first ff actually. Tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan. ChanLu Shipper merapat! DLDR. BL. Yaoi. ChanLu
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Airport**

Akhirnya FF ini di publish juga, sebenernya ff ini ff pertama saya karena saya masih kurang pede dengan isinya saya jadi merasa ragu untuk mengeluarkannya hahaha

Big thaks to - Kak Liyya yang udah bikin saya berani untuk mengeluarkan cerita abal-abal ini,

Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya jika alur ceritanya tidak mebuahkan hasil yang baik dalam penatran, tapi saya sudah melakukan yang saya bisa.. maklum saya masih amatir dalam hal ini jadi masih butuh banyak sekali belajaar SOOO

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review untuk saya..

WARNING THIS STORY IS YAOI

BOY X BOY

DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

I DON'T BUSHING BUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE A CRITICT OR SOME REVIEW FOR MYBEST (^,^)

Cast :

\- **Chanyeol**

**\- Luhan  
**

**\- Byun baekhyun**

Lenght : ?

* * *

Di sebuah coffe shop terlihat sesosok namja yang tengah menikmati secangkir latte di sore hari.. sepertinya ia sedang menikmati waktu senggangya di tengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang celebrity.. terkadang namja tersebut memang senang malalui harinya hanya sendiri menikmati secangki latte sambil mengenang...

ya... dia selalu mengenang dirinya yang dulu.. dan juga... sang kekasih...

perlahan pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang selalu ia selipkan di dompetnya.. foto itu salah satu kenangan yang ia memiliki tentang Luhan..

pria itu terus memandangi seseorang di foto itu.. seseorang yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandang dan menggenggam tangannya. Dia sangat merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang sudah lama tak pernah ia temukan.

"haaaahh... Lu bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"aku disini baik-baik saja.. apakau baik-baik saja heum...?"

* * *

**Flash Back On**

"Park Chan!" Luhan memanggil kekasihnya yang masih fokus dengan gitar dan musiknya, kini mereka sedang duduk saling berdampingan.. sambil bermain sebuah lagu untuk menemami hari mereka yang menyenangkan, hari yang cukup menyenangkan, karena hari ini mereka bisa menghabiskannya bersama sambil menikmati udara disore hari di taman belakang rumah ditambah lagi sinar matahari di sore hari yang sedikit kemerahan menambah tingkat keromantisannya..

"ya...?"

Luhan melihat sosok itu seperti ingin memakannya.. dia teruss memandangi sosok didepannya ini dengan wajah ingin memakan seseorang, walaupun tetap saja terlihat menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol akhirnya mendongkakan kepalanya menjadi berpandangan dengan Luhan dan...

_'Ow.. apa yang terjadi dengan rusa ini...'_ Chanyeol membatin

Sadar dengan wajah Chanyeol yang memperllihatkan wajahnya yang bingung akhirnya Luhan angkat suara.

"Kau! tidak kah kau merasa bersalah? Heum!?"

"apaaaa?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepala seraya berfikir apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga membuat rusanya ini marah

Dan alhasil Luhan semakin gemaaas sekalli dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting menurut Luhan

"kau sungguh tidak merasa bersalah SAMA SEKALI?" penekanan jelas tergaambar di akhir kalimat tanya itu..

"apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Chanyeol semakin bingung atas pertanya kekasihnya itu.. sekarang dia malah menyatukan kedua alisnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan berfikir lagi..dan hasilnya?

NIHIL...

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingat kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan,ia coba menebak-nebak

"apakah aku lupa dengan hari jadi kita lu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"bukan ya... atau- apakah aku lupa mencium keningmu saat kita bertemu?"

"YA! Park Chanyeol!"

"Ok, Ok, Lu.. aku menyerah ... aku sama sekali tidak ingat lu.. katakan saja."

Luhan semakin sebal dengan kekasihya yang sangat tidak peka

"huft!" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghadap ke hadapan kekasihnya dan menatap lekat-lekat, mencoba memberikan clue lewat fikirannya -_ayolah park chan.. apakah kau lupa, kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku setelah latihan berakhirkan... dan kurasa latihan-latihanmu itu sudah berakhir sekarang-_ karna tak ada respon positip akhirnya Luhan menyerah sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat kasar

"sudahlah...kau selalu seperti itu!" Luhan menaruh gitarnya sambil berbalik...

Tapi Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan kekasihnya dengan menarik tangan Luhan...

"ada apa? ayolaaahh..." Chanyeol sekarang sedang merajuk...

"kau sama sekali tidak ingat ya?"

Dijawab oleh Chanyeol hanya dengan sebuah anggukan,,,,

"kau lupa! kau berjanji ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku setelah latihan terakhir..."

Chanyeol kaget dengan jawaban yang Luhan berikan,

_hening_

sempat hening beberapa saat tepat saat Chanyeol mengingat tentang suatu hal yang sempat ia lupakan, ani bukan lupa tapi sengaja untuk dilupakan untuk beberapa saat sampai ia yakin dan siap

dan tiba tiba ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Chanyeol...

dia menatap dalam wajah kekasihnya...

"ada... apa?" Luhan yang bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba, akhirnya bertanya

"tidak bisakah kita bicarakan hal itu dilain waktu?" –tidak ada jawaban-

"aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu.. tapi tidak hari ini. Oke?" sambil tersenyum Chanyeol menegaska sesuatu dari perkataannya...

dan Luhan..?

dia mengerti akan satu hal..

dari kata-kata itu ia tau, sesuatu yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu hal yang ringan.. setidaknya itu ada pada tingkat sulit atau mungkin sulit sekali, sampai Chanyeol harus benar-benar menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan hal itu kepadanya..

Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan "eum!... Kajja... kita cari makan saja.. aku sudah lapar.." sambil menarik tangan Luhan Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam dan terus berfikir dengan keras.

"tidak sekarang juga tidak apa-apa park chan, yang penting kau tidak lupa hehehe.."

.

.

Selama perjalan menuju tempat makan Chanyeol menjadi sedikit diam.. tidak seperti biasanya dan Luhan tau apa sebabnya, maka dari itu...

" jangan terlalu difikirkan park chan!" mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan saling berpandangan. "aku percaya padamu park chan, jika kau belum siap mengatakannya tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu, Sampai kau siap untuk mengatakannya." lalu mereka tersenyum tanpa memalingkan pandangan masing-masing dari wajah kekasihnya

"asal jangan samapai kau terlambat mengatakannya ya!.. atau kau akan menyesal.. hahahahha!"

"tidak akan! Aku pasti mengatakannya padamu, aku hanya butuh sedikit saja waktu.."

"aku mengerti." di ikuti dengan anggukan dari Luhan lalu...

Chu~~

Luhan memberikan sedikit kecupan penyemangat untuk sang kekasih agar dia bisa lebih kuat dan semakin yakin, Luhan mungkin tidak tau dan tidak mengerti apa yang akan di katakan Chanyeol.. namun ia yakin dengan ini kekasihnya pasti mempercayainya.

**Flash back OFF**

* * *

Pria itu tersenyum mengingat hal-hal yang pernah ia alami dulu dengan sang kekasih..

Namun kembali dengan pandangan yang hampa dan tak tau apa yang ia lihat.. Chanyeol kembali bergumam...

"Luhan..." dia merasakan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya... membuat area pernafasannya terasa terhimpit sesuatu

"bogosipta..."

"aku sangat merindukanmu... sandaran hatiku..."

Mengingat memori manis yang tiba-tiba menyayat hatinya...

* * *

**Flash Back On**

"Chanyeol! Mengapa kau melamun?" Luhan bingung dengan kekasihnya ini,, semenjak tiga bula terakhir ia selalu saja melamun.. entah apa yang ia fikirkan.. Luhan percaya suatu saat pasti Chanyeol akan menceritakannya tapi... ini terlalu lama ia sudah tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang ia cintai terus seperti itu... terus menanggung bebannya sendiri... sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia katakan selama ini..

"chan..."

"heum..." dengan senyum yang selalu di berika seperti orang bodoh itu.. yang selalu dapat mengelabui mata semua orang atas beban yang sedang ia tanggung..

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu... kau menakutkan!"

"euh? Kenapa? Menakutkan apanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat lebar... perlu ditekankan SANGAT LEBAR

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu chan—" Luhan berhenti sejenak dan menatap mata kekasihnya- "Terbukalah..."

"chagiiiiiiiiii kau kenapa? Pasti ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu."

"of course.. dan kau tau apa yang mengganggu fikiranku belakangan ini?"

"pasti sesuatu yang penting!"

" dan kau tau sesuatu yang paling penting untukku itu apa?"

"keluarga mu?"

Luhan mengangguk.. "selain itu..?"

Chanyeol berfikir dan menjawab..."aku?"

"oh! Kau! park Chanyeol"

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah...

" sampai kapan kau akan menanggung bebanmu sendiri heum?, bahkan pada kekasihmu sendiri.. Mengapa kau tidak ingin berbagi padaku.. meskipun kau telah berjanji tapi kau tetap merahasiakanya dan menutupinya dengan senyum dan tawa bodohmu itu.. kau tau aku sangat merasa tersakiti dengan hal ini..." Luhan mengehal nafas sebentar sebelum melajutkan kalimatnya.

" meskipun aku tidak bisa membantu... tapi aku mohon.. aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu saat kau memiliki beban dipundakmu, aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu... saat kau lelah, aku ingin jadi sandaranmu saat kau tidak tau harus apa.. dan aku ingin jadi sandaran yang membuatmu nyaman dan meluapkan seluruh keluh kesah yang terjadi dalam harimu... aku... aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang seperti itu park chan.."

"..." tidak ada jawaban..

"park chan yeol... ingatlah. disini... (Luhan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah hati Chanyeol) ada akukan... (Chanyeol mengangguk) dan ingatlah aku tak akan pernah pergi.. jadi... kumohon percayalah.." Luhan meyelesaikan seluruh kalimat yang tertunda itu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dan menenangkan setiap orang yang melihatnya...

Chanyeol seketika itu langsung merasakan nafasnya sedikit longgar akibat semua penuturan sang kekasih.. senyuman itu.. hanya dengan seyuman itu.. dia bisa mengurangi beban Chanyeol.. meskipun beban ini akan menyakitinya...

"aku akan selalu ingat itu Lu... selamanya.."

Beriringan dangan kalimat itu Chanyeol memberikan kecupan hangat dibibir Luhan, ciuman yang menunjukan betapa besar perasaan cinta seorang park Chanyeol kepada Luhan,,

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat respon dari kekasihnya ini dan Luhan yakin bahwa, senyum sang kekasih kali ini adalah senyum yang tulus dan hangat setidaknya dia bisa membuat senyum yang indah kali ini..

"Lu... Saranghae.."

"Nado .. Saranghae "

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

Kenangan itu selalu menjadi kenangan indah yang bersarang di hatinya...

" YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak seseorang yang sekarang berlari menghampirinya

" sampai kapan kau akan berada disini Oh?"

"cepatlah... sebentar lagi kita akan take off... tadi sudah di konfirmasi! Sepertinya kau suka sekali jika penerbangan kita di delay..."

"YA! Byun Baek hyun! Kau selalu mengagetkanku... Kajja!"

Chanyeol kembali lagi seperti biasa.. seperti orang bodoh yang selalu bersikap ceria kepada semua orang.. tanpa ada yang tau bahwa ada lubang besar yang menganga di dalam hatiya... lubang yang telah ada setelah dia memutskan untuk meninggalkannya... lubang yang belum berubah sedikitpun walau sudah tiga tahun dilaluinya...

Lubang itu malah semakin melebar.. dan terus melebar.. tak pernah ada yang tau hal ini, karena dia selalu menunjukan senyumnya kebahagiaanya sebaik mungkin, ia adalah seorang pria yang tidak ingin melihat kesedihan, ia adalah seorang yang selalu tersenyum apapun keadaannya, sebisa mungkin ia akan menunjukan senyum terbaiknya, meski tampak seperti orang bodoh.

KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG PESAWAT TUJUAN BEIJING.. PESAWAT SUDAH SIAP UNTUK PENERBANGAN HARAP SELURUH PENUMPANG UNTUK MEMASUKI AREA PENERBANG MOHON MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN PENERBANGAN YANG TELAH TERJADI.. (*author ngarang abis ini.. )

Beriringan dengan paggilan itu park chan yeol dan seluruh management mereka mulai berjalan ke area pesawat... dan saat itu bandara incheon sangat ramai,.. Chanyeol bingung dengan kondisi bandara menjadi ramai tiba-tiba mengingat ia hanya meninggalkan bandara selama 3 jam, dan itupun masih di area badara incheon salahkan Chanyeol sejak pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan delay selama 3 jam langsung menghilang.. karna di merasa akan sangat bosan jika menunggu keberangkatan dengan berdiam diri di bandara, apa lagi selama 3 jam. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa berlama-lama dibandara karena ia akan selalu teringat kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan disini dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di sebuah caffe yang tidak jauh dari bandara.

"ada apa ini? Mengapa ramai sekali?"

"huh! Makanya jangan langsung menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu siapapun..."

"aku memberi tau.. buktinya kau bisa menemukanku kan?"

"eeyy... lewat pesan? Dan setelah satu jam menghilang! Itupun aku sudah berulang kali menelephonmu!"

"hehehehe.. sudahlah.. tinggal jawab saja tidak perlu berputar-putar baekkii"

Baek hyun haya memutara mataya dengan malas atas jawaban yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya ini

"tadi pesawat kita di delay kan?"

"oh! Keurom?"

"nah itu karena ada pesawat yang jatuh dari ketinggian beraaapaaa ya? Entahlah aku tidak begitu mengingatnya.. yang pasti ada pesawat beijing tujuan korea yang tadi gagal landas-"

"dari mana?"

Perkataan baekhyun langsung terpotong dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol... baekhyun bingung dan sempat terdiam dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sedang memandang wajahnya menagih jawaban.

"dari mana baeki jawab aku" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lebih tegas.

"..." baekhyun masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati _kenapa eksperisinya seperti itu?_

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA BYUN BAEKHYUN! JAWAB AKU!" Chan yeol sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang..

Mendengarkata beijing membuat jantung Chanyeol tiba tiba berdetal kencang tidak karuan, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba begitu khawatir..

_"Beijing.. beijing... beijing... tidak tidak mungkin" _Chanyeol berfikir keras entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang, dia harap kekhawatiranya itu salah.. ia harap pendengarannya ini salah.. walaupun belum pasti... tapi hatinya begitu gundah sekarang.

"Bei..bei...beijing!... YA! Park Chanyeol! KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKU? Kaukan biasa bertanya dengan nada bisa saja.. tidak perlu sampai seperti itu... toh kau juga tidak memiliki kerabat yang akan ke korea dari beijingkan?"

"maaf... bisa kau lanjutkan ceritamu..." Chanyeol menetralkan kembali emosinya.. ia harus berfikir jernih sekarang.. ia harus tetap berfikir positif

"tidak mau! Aku malas!"

"baek..." Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan penuh harap... dan akhirnya baekhyunpun menceritakannya kembali.. meskipun tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini..

"baiklah.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan ini, tapi melihat tampangmu yang seperti itu aku akan menceritakan yang aku tau saja"

"terimakasih.. jadi?"

"pesawat itu jatuh karena ada kebakaran pada saat masih di atas permukaan, dan sepertinya... (baekhyun melihat kearah kerumunan keluarga bersangkutan dengan penumpang pesawat) tidak banyak yang selamat karna hal itu, aku tidak begitu tau tapi tadi aku sempat berbicara dengan seorang kerabat penumpang dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, pesawatnya kehabisan bahan bakar, dan sayap kiri pesawat ternyata patah dan terjadilah, hanya sampai situ cerita yang tadi _ajuma _itu sampaikan,"

"tapi chan.. mengapa kau jadi sangat penasaran?"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan semua penturan yang baekhyun berikan.. ada perasaan takut dalam hati Chanyeol, dia mengepalkan tangannya... kini dia berharap bahwa orang itu tidak ada didalam pesawat... dalam hatinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal, seperti ada sesuatu.

"firasat ini sangat aneh... hatiku... sesak sekali mendengar berita ini.. padahal aku tak tau apakan dia ada disana atau tidak... Semoga saja... semoga saja... semoga saja firasat ini salah..."

Chanyeol harus memastikan firasatnya itu

Chanyeol mulai bergerak mendekati kerumunan kerabat penumpang pesawat tersebut, dan baekhyun?

Jangan tanya ia heran dengan sikap sahabatnya ini,

"Chanyeol Kau mau kemana...? kita aka lepas ladas sebentar lagi!"

Bakhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol kearah berlawanan namun ditepis dengan keras dan ia akhirnya berlari

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"YA! YA!"

"ada apa dengan anak itu? AISH!" baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi akhirnya ia mengejar sahabatnya, ia yakin telah terjadi seseuatu, sedangkan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan panggilan yang sedari tadi bergemang di belakang punggungnya.. dia tidak peduli... yang sekarang ingin ia tau adalah...

"permisi.. permisi.. boleh saya melihat daftar penumpang yang ada dalam pesawat beijing korea yang mengalami kecelakaan?"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol menunggu dengan gemuruh hebat yang terjadi di dalam hatinya...

"chan? Apa kau memiliki kerabat yang akan ke korea?"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan menemanimu"

"..."

Meskipun bakhyun tidak mengeti, ia memilih diam dan menemani sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan chaniyeol sendirian sekarang,

Chanyeol terus bergumam semoga tidak ada ... semoga tidak ada ... semoga tidak ada...

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan sikap Chanyeol tidak biasa, "_sebenarnya ada apa yeolli?"_

Petugas bandara membawa list penumpang pesawat kecelakaan tersebut dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Ia membaca satu persatu nama yang ada di lembar pertama...

Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega... lalu di balik lembar kedua dia membaca dengan cepat.. sampai matanya tertuju pada sudut kertas di lembar kedua...

Mataya memanas melihat nama itu... Xi Luhan...

"Xi .. xi.. Luhan"

Nama itu sontak membuat matanya memerah seketika... kakinya melemas seketika... fikiranya kalut seketika.. saat nama itu... nama itu.. ada dalam daftar nama penumpang pesawat yang sudah hampir hancur...

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar melihat nama itu.. nama seorang yang sampai sekarang masih memiliki hatinya... nama seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan...

"tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" pegawai itu sudah bisa menebak raut wajah itu.. raut wajah tidak percaya dan terkejut

"Chanyeol gwenchanna?"

"apakah anada menemukan nama seorang yang anda cari?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.. ia belum bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.. ia masih terkejut dengan semua ini...

"boleh saya tau siapa nama penumpang itu tuan?"

"Xi . . Luhan... namanya Xi Luhan.. tolong.. bisa berikan identitas penumpang ini.. saya harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu.."

"baik tuan.. karena kejadiannya sudah tiga jam yang lalu, kami sudah memiliki informasi dari sebagian penumpang yang telah di temukan.. saya harap anda dapat menyiapkan situasi terburuk tuan"

Chanyeol mengangguk "saya mengerti..." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan... ia tidak mau berfikir yang lain untuk saat ini.. ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa nama ini hanyalah nama orang lain yang kebetulan sama dengan nama orang itu...

" chan yeol? Siapa xi Luhan?"

"ceritanya panjang baek.. dan saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk aku menceritakan tentang Luhan"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, setidaknya kau butuh teman sekarang"

"terimakasih baek.. tapi kau harus ikut penerbangan ke beijing, aku tidak ingin kau di hukum oleh manager hyung"

"tidak masalah, aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri, apalagi.. (baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol) kau terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa chan, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatku sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"percayalah! aku akan baik-baik saja baek, sungguh! Sekarang pergilah, kau tidak ingin penampilan kita di cancle karna kau tidak hadirkan, mereka lebih mebutuhkanmu dari pada aku baek, aku bisa melalui ini"

"Huft!" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, sifat keras kepala Chanyeol tidak hilang bahkan disaat dia terlihat sedih sekalipun

"baiklah.. tapi akau berjanji selepas konser aku akan kembali menemanimu.. kuatkan dirimu"

"terimakasih baek.. sampaikan maafku pada yang lain.. tolong katakan adahal yang harus aku urus disini, aku tidak akan menyusul sampai urusanku selesai"

"baiklah— aku pergi, aku akan menghubungimu jika acara sudah selesai, dan kau harus memberitahu dimana keberadaanmu saat itu! Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan ringan " Arasseo.. gomawo"

Baekhyun pun pergi mengikuti saran Chanyeol, "_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai membuat yeolli begitu terllihat menderita?.. aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya kau harus bertahan sampai aku datang._"-batin baekhyun

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada firasatnya ini.. firasat ini terasa begitu nyata dan menyakitkan.

"Lu.. aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi Lu.. perasaan dimana aku harus meninggalkanmu.. itu sangat menyakitkan, dan aku tidak ingin perasaan itu terulang lagi

* * *

TBC Dulu...

_(^,^)_

Semoga suka sama cerita ku yang ini ya...

Sorry kalau ceritanya udah pasaran,, sebenarnya ini tadinya terinspirasi dari lagu tear airportnya Lay.. akan tetapiiiii

Jadi jaauuuuuhh banget sama lagunya.. Cuma tempatnya doank yang rada sama hehehehe

Tolong reviewnya ya.. biar aku bisa lanjut lagi...

.

.

**Mind to review?**

**Preview Chapt 2**

" Aku akan pergi Lu, meninggalkamu, sendiri, disini"

"kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi Luhan..!"

.

.

"kau ingin aku ikut?"

"iya Luhan.. ikutlah bersamaku"

.

"aku akan menunggumu hingga kau dapat menjadi bintang yang besinar"

.

"tuan ini identitas korban yang bernama xi Luhan"

.

" AAARRGGHH!"

..

"aku pegang janjimu park chan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears Airport**

Halloooo semuanya..

Terimakasih semuanya buat yang udah follow, favorit &amp; review FF aku yang sedikit kurang jelas.. and _soo sory for every mistakes I did it before_ hehe

Aku udah coba perbaiki cara penulisan aku untuk balesan review aku balas di akhir cerita ya…

Semoga di part ini sudah bias dimengerti ya walaupun masih rada ngegantung hehehe

Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya jika alur ceritanya tidak mebuahkan hasil yang baik dalam penatran, tapi saya sudah melakukan yang saya bisa.. maklum saya masih amatir dalam hal ini jadi masih butuh banyak sekali belajaar SOOO

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review untuk saya..

WARNING THIS STORY IS YAOI

BOY X BOY

DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

DON'T BUSHING ME

BUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE A CRITICT OR SOME REVIEW FOR MYBEST (^,^)

-Happy reading-

Cast :

Chanyeol

(Luhan )

Byun baekhyun

Lenght : 2/?

_**Preview last chap**_

"_Lu.. aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi Lu.. perasaan dimana aku harus meninggalkanmu.. itu sangat menyakitkan, dan aku tidak ingin perasaan itu terulang lagi"_

**Flash Back On**

"Chagi..." Chanyeol memanggil luhan yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara... hanya ada mereka berdua disini.. di apartement Chanyeol... luhan memang suka menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan berkunjung ke kediaman kekasihnya.. menghabis waktu berdua melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.. meskipun..

terkadang hanya seperti ini.. duduk bersandar satu sama lain.. saling merasakan kehangatan kasih yang mereka miliki...

"Eum..." jawab Luhan yang masih menutup matanya.. menikmati aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang kini ada disampingnya.. memberikan sandaran yang begitu nyaman...

"aku... aku..." Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan bibirnya sekarang... ia seperti sedang mengangkat batu yang sangat besar sekarang,,,, beraat sekali rasanya...

"...aku ingin... mengatakan sesuatu..."

Luhan menoleh menatap wajah sang kekasih... "katakanlah..."

"kau bilang, akan jadi sandaran hatiku kan?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? luhan sedikit menyatukan kedua halisnya... ia hanya mengangguk "eum..." kemudian Luhan tersenyum "selamanya"

"iya selamanya—Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat-

-kau terus bertanya kepadaku... aqu seperti merahasiakan sesuatu terhadapmukan?"

luhan masih menatap wajah sang kekasihnya yang masih enggan menatapnya "eum... bahkan sampai sekarang" luhan menjawabnya dengan sedikit menyindir dan mendelikan matanya..

chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya "arra... dan kau tau.. apa yang menjadi rahasiaku selama ini?"

"tidaak! sebenarnya aku memiliki dugaan! tapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu mengatakannya langsung kepadaku"

Kini chanyeol menatap luhan lekat... ia tidak tau apakah ia akan siap dengan kata-kata yang akan ia katakan, atau malah sebenarnya Chanyeol yang tidak tau harus mulai dari mana

"huft..." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya LAGI...

ini benar-benar sangat berat untuk dikatakan...

"aku... aku... akan ke korea..." kalimat itu selesai... Chanyeol masih menatap luhan.. ia yakin luhan akan terkejut dengan pernytaannya kini..

Namun..

"berapa lama? Kau akan pergi ke korea untuk urusan apa?" Luhan dengan polos menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol.

Ia tidak percaya kekasihnya akan bereaksi sepolos itu...

"chagi... aku akan ke korea untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan..."

"maksudmu?"

"…"

"…"

Mereka terdiam dengan saling memandang seolah itu dapat menjelaskan sesuatu

Dan benar saja

Kini..

Luhan terkejut...

Luhan terdiam...

Bukan dengan senyuman seperti biasanya...

Kini... Luhan terdiam tanpa senyuman...

Luhan terdiam dengan pernyataan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol...

Luhan masih menunggu kejelasan atas pernyataan Chanyeol...

"aku akan pergi... untuk melakukan debutku..."

"... dan itu berarti, aku harus meniggalkan Beijing... dan tidak lagi ada disini untuk bersamamu..."

Luhan masih terdiam...

dia harus mengatur nafasnya dulu...

Luhan harus mengatur detaknya dulu...

Luhan harus mengembalikan kesadarannya dulu...

"inilah yang membuatku bingung..." sura chanyeol mulai lirih...

" aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu disini... aku tidak ingin pergi dari sisimu .. it was be a habit for me... melihatmu.. mendengarkanmu.. menatapmu.. menggenggam tangananmu... haaaahh..

chanyeol harus menahan rasa sesaknya sejenak...

... sudah jadi candu Luhan-a.. memelukmu... menciummu... bahkan bertengkar denganmu..."

"hanya kau yang ada diduniaku selama ini... kataka padaku lu... katakan padaku... apa yang harus aqu lakukan sekarang lu..."

Chanyeol menunduk merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa memilih atara kekasih atau mimpinya.. antara hati dan impiannya...

Luhan mendengarkan semua yang kekasihnya ungkapkan... kini ia merasakan kegundahan yang sangat hebat dalam hatinya... ia hanya manusia yang memiliki rasa egoiskan? Luhan hanya manusia... tidak bolehkan ia egois..? tidak bisakan ia menginginkan Chanyeolnya tinggal dan tidak pergi...? tidak bisakan ia meraih mimpinya disini? Di tempat diriya berada.. ditempat kini mereka berada...

Tapi tidak! tidak! Dia tidak boleh egois.. selama ini Chanyeol berlatih dan bekerja keras untuk itu semua.. untuk masa dimana ia akan bersinar dengan sangat terang diatas panggung.. untuk masa dimana ia tersenyum atas semua kerja keras yang ia lakukan...

Luhan mengutuk hatinya yang kini tidak berfikir normal.. hatinya yang kini egois... dan kini ia menatap dalam sang kekasih yang sedari tadi menunduk setelah ia menyelesaikan seluruh kekacauan yang ada di hatiya, menunduk dan merasa bersalah atas semua yang ia ungkapkan...

"Chan..."

"Chan... Park Chan Yeol... lihat aku!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.. ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang sedih dan terluka.. Chayeol tidak menyukai itu..

ia sangat membeci hal itu..

terlebih kini yang ia membuat sang kekasih terluka...

"aku mohon chan... lihat aku.."

Kini Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Luhan yang begitu tidak ingin ia lihat..

wajah Luhan yang terluka.. wajah luhan yang munjukan rasa sakit...

Luhan mengembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.. menunjukan rasa sesak yang kini ia alami...

"pergilah Chan..."

"Lu!" chanyeol tidak mengerti...

"gapailah Chan... aqu akan menunggumu disini... jadilah bintang yang bersinar terang... hangatkanlah semua orang yang melihatmu.."

"Lu... tidak bisakah kita pergi bersama?"

"aku akan berusaha lagi untuk dapat membawamu bersamaku Lu... aku tidak akan pergi jika tidak bersamamu."

"kau ingin aku ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat atas pertanyaan itu...

"aku selalu ada bersamamu chan... ingatkah? Aku selalu ada disini (kini Luhan memegang dada Chanyeol)"

Tatapan mereka bertemu.. mereka saling menatap dalam diam.. mereka mengeti akan kesedihan masing masing...

"tapi lu... aku tidak akan diberikan alat komunikasi apapun selama masa persiapan nanti.."

"aku akan selalu mempercyaimu Park Chan..."

**Flash back Off**

"aku mempercayaimu Lu... aku mempercayaimu..."

Chanyeol terus meyakinkan pada hatinya bahwa Luhannya akan baik-baik saja... Luhannya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.. dan ini...

Ini...

Ini bukan Luhannya... dia hanya orang lain yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan Luhannya...

"tuan.. ini identitas yang anda minta.. identitas atas nama Xi Luhan.. warga negara beijing yang melakukan penerbangan ke korea"

Chanyeol membaca identitas orang itu.. identitas seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan sandaran hatinya...

Chanyeol tertegun... ia tidak bergeming... tangannya bergetar... matanya kembali memanas...

Ia tidak ingin mempercayai ini...

Ia meremas keras dadanya yang kini telah terasa sesak..."ah.. a... a.. ah...HAH!" nafasnya tercekat.. Chanyeol merasa nafasnya akan putus tiba-tiba...

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

"tidak... tidak mungkin... TIDAK MUNGKIINN!"

Chanyeol terduduk di tempatnya... kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menaha tubuh yang telah goyah ini...

"ARGHH!"

"tuan... kami belum mendapatkan konfirmasi penumpang atas nama xi luhan... anda harus bisa lebih bersabar tuan..."

-SKIP TIME-

Cukup lama chan yeol menunggu kofirmasi tentang keselamatan seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah bisa ia temui selama Lima tahun ini... entah kemana ia pergi setelah hari itu... setelah hari dimana ia berpisah... hari dimana ia harus pergi meninggalkan beijing... hari dimana ia tidak bisa lagi menatap langsung sang kekasih...

Dan di saat ia mendapatkan kembali kesempatan itu...

ia terancam kehilangan luhannya...

ia terancam kehilangan sandaran hatinya...

**Flash back On**

" aqu pergi lu..."

"eum... jaga dirimu baik-baik disana Park Chan..."

"dan ingat walaupun kita tidak pernah bertemu... bukan berarti kita tidak bersama... kau selalu ada disini, dan aku selalu ada di sana"(sambil menempatkan tangannya ke dadanya dan chayeol)

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.. chanyeol memelukya seakan tidak ingin melepasnya, Chanyeol memelukya seakan tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan mereka...

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu Lu.."

"aku juga Park Chan...

jaga dirimu.. selama aqu tidak ada kau tidak boleh melewatkan waktu makanmu, selama aqu tidak ada kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kau juga tidak boleh nakal, tidak boleh menyusahkan orang-orang disekitarmu, karena aku tidak ada, tidak akan adalagi yang akan memarahimu karna hal aneh akan kau lakuakan, tidak akan adalagi yang akan memukul kepalamu, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memperhatikanmu seperti aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali... "arasseo lu, arasseo, arasseo!"

"tapi Lu, you over confidence really!"

"mwoya? Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau disaat seperti ini, masih saja—ish!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memeluk luhan yang sudah berbalik "aku tidak ingin kepergianku di iringi dengan kesedihan.. karena aku akan kembali padamu Luhan, aku pergi untuk meraih impianku dan membahagiakanmu"

"aku tidak akan bersedih… dan aku berjanji tidak akan ada airmata yang keluar! Kau juga tidak boleh ada airmata yang keluar! Tersenyumlah, karena ini adalah awal dari sinar yang akan kau bagi"

"kau juga tersenyumlah, karena dengan senyum yang kau berikan hari ini, akan menguatkanku seterusnya, walaupun aku tidak melihat senyumu, tapi aku pasti akan merasakannya di dalam sini,"

"aku akan terus tersenyum seperti ini, aku tak akan menunjukan rasa sedihku pada siapapun, aku akan terseyum dan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang yang mencintaiku dan yang tidak mencintaiku"

"eoh! Kau harus lakukan itu, dan aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bias untukmu"

Luhan harus bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, perpisahaan ini bukanlah akhir, Luhan harus tersenyum, meski sulit akan dia lakukan, Luhan tidak ingin mengantarkan kekasihnya dengan tangisan kepedihan..

Luhan tersenyum dan chanyeolpun tersenyum mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang mengerti satu sama lain, tidak ingin membuat kepergian ini seperti perpisahan selamanya, mereka harus meyakinkan hati mereka masing-masing jika ini adalah sebuah awal perjuangan yang akan berbuah manis dikemudian hari.

Chanyeol harus meninggalkan luhan disini demi meraih mimpinya dan demi Luhannya, dan Luhan harus rela melepas kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyum demi hatinya dan juga demi kekasihnya.

Mereka sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang sebentar lagi akan pergi, setidaknya ini akan menjadi ingatan indah, dan manis.

Dan 15 menit terakhir

"jaga dirimu Park Chan... jika kau medapatkan kembali handphonemu hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah menghubungiku.. kau mengerti?"

"arasseo.. !"

"sekarang pergilah.. semua menuggumu..."

"dan aku menunggumu... menunggumu bersinar dan memanggil namaku..."

"aku berjanji padamu Lu.. aku akan bersinar dengan terang... hingga kau akan merasakan kehangatan atas sinarnya.. aku akan menjadi sinar yang paling terang untukmu Lu.. hingga kau akan selalu melihatku.. aku berjanji.."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata manis kekasihnya

"aku pegang janjimu Park Chan... dan aku berjanji akan menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba..."

"tapi jangan pernah jadi matahari Park Chanyeol, karena aku akan sangat sulit mendekatimu"

**Flash back Off**

Di sudut ruang tunggu.. terdapat seorang pria yang sedang gelisah.. di menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya... menahan tangis yang akan keluar, mencoba meredakan rasa gelisah yang kini melanda dirinya... tubuhnya bergetar hebat... menahan semua rasa gundah yang sekarang sedang bergemuruh di dalam hatinya...

"dia akan baik baik saja. dia akan baik baik saja.. Luhanku akan baik-baik saja..." Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya meyakikan diri sendiri, ia tidak boleh pesimis!

"kau telah berjanji padaku Xi Luhan... kau tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan akukan..? kau bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari janjimu, aku percaya, aku percaya padamu"

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat informasi.. dia harus cepat mendapatkan informasi tentang Luhan,,, Chanyeol tidak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu ketidak pastian..

Chanyeol berjalan cepat.. dalam langkahnya ia terus berdoa dan berharap...

**Chanyeol Prov**

"bagaimana? Apa sudah ada informasi lain untuk korban kecelakaan pesawat itu?" tanya seseorang kepada salah satu pegawai bandara yang kini ada di hadapan ku...

"kami telah berhasil mengefakuasi sebagian korban selamat dan korban tewas, dan ini daftar korban yang telah terefakuasi, jika salah satu kerabat atau keluarga korban yang tertera disana hadir, silahkan hubungi kami untuk mengkonfirmasi." pegawai tersebut memberikan kami beberapa kertas yang berisi tentang korban meninggal pesawat dan korban yang selamat.

Aku membaca daftar nama korban meninggal... dengan takut dan nafas tertahan aqu mencari namanya.. dan aku bersyukur namanya tidak ada dalam daftar nama tersebut.. kulihat seseorang yang tadi bertanya pada pegawai tertunduk dan menangis.. sepertinya kerabatnya ada dalam daftar nama korban tewas, ku alihka kembali pandanganku ke daftar nama korban selamat, ku baca dengan seksama berharap namanya akan ada diantara barisan nama-nama korban yang selamat...

dan...

"Xi Luhan... Xi Luhan... hah.. haaah! Syukurlaaah..." aku dapat sedikit bernafas sekarang.. setidaknya aku tau kalau luhan masih terselamatkan...

"permisi tuan... saya adalah kerabat dari korban selamat bernama Xi Luhan.. bisa anda tunjukan dimana dia dirawat sekarang?"

"baiklah, sebaiknya tuan ikut saya"

Pegawai itu akhirnya memberikan alamat rumah sakit tempat luhan dilarikan... aku berlari sekencang mungkin agar dapat cepat menuju rumah sakit itu... jarak bandara dengan rumah sakit memang tidak terlalu jauh... jadi cukup lari sekencang mungkin akan membuatku samapai denga cepat.

"hosh hosh hosh... permisi... hah.. saya mencari pasien yang berama xi luhan.. dia pasien kecelakaan pesawat di bandara incheon, saya adalah kerabatnya..."

"korban kecelakaan pesawat sekarang sedang berada di ruang UGD, semuanya sedang di tangani oleh pihak dokter,"

"JANGAN BERTELE-TELE! DIMANA PASIEN YANG BERNAMA XI LUHAN KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"ma..maaf tuan.. tunggu sebentar"

"pasien ada di UGD bangsal 5.. anda bisa kearah sana"

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dimana luhan berada...

Aku berlari...

Berlari ketempat dia berada...

Berlari sekencang yang aku bisa

Berlari menuju temapat dimana aku dapat melihatnya

aku terus berlari menelusuri setiap sudut..

.

.

.

sampai...

Aku berhenti di depan ruangan ini...

ruangan dimana ada luhan di dalamnya...

ruangan dimana nyawanya di pertaruhkan...

langkahku terhenti, entah mengapa langkahku menjadi sangat berat

saat aku lihat dia ada didalam sana, berjuang melawan kematian yang mungkin bisa kapan saja datang

aku merasa kakiku sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhku,

hingga aku terduduk di tempatku berdiri... aku takmampu membayangkannya

Membayangkan bagaimana ia berjuang untuk hidup...

Aku meremas dadaku yang sedari tadi tersa sesak... sesaaaak sekali... aqu merasa sebagian nyawaku menghilang...

Sampai akhirnya...

Tes

Tes

bulir air mataku terjatuh...

bulir air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya terjatuh...

aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk berada di tempatnya..

pertaLuhannku hancur saat aku melihatnya...

saat aku melihatya tidak berdaya di dalam sana...

.

.

aku menengadah menahan semua rasa sakit ini...

"aahh... haaahhh... tuhaaan..."

Aku masih tertunduk mencoba menenangkan fikiran dan hatiku atas semua ini..

Mencoba menguatkan hatiku dan percaya...

Percaya luhan tidak akan mengingkari janjinya ...

Dan tidak akan pergi lagi

**Flash back On**

Tok tok tok

"siapa?"

"Apakah benar ini dengan kediaman saudara luhan?"

" benar, apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

"boleh kami masuk? Sepertinya tidak menyenangkan membicarakan sesuatu sambil berdiri dan-." sambil melilhat keadaan di depan pintu

Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang yang tidak ia kenal ini

"maaf, jika anda tidak nyaman, tapi sebelumnya anda siapa? Dan ada perlu apa mecari saya?"

"oh maaf saya sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri"

"perkenalkan saya kim ju myeon dan ini adalah kwang soo," pria yang diperkenalkan itu menunduk tada memberi salam

"kami dari SME"

"SME? Bukankan itu manajemen tempat chanyeol training?

"benar sekali, dan apakah anda adalah luhan.. kerabat dekat chanyeol yang berasal dari china?"

"oh!"

"kalian mengenalku? Apakah Chanyeol menceritakan sesuatu tetangku?"

"yaaaa,, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita berbicara di dalam tuan"

"maaf aku samapai lupa.. silahkan"

.

.

.

"jadi... ada apa tuan-tuan mencari saya?"

"begini Luhan-ssi... kami telah mengetahui kedekatan anda dengan Chanyeol.. salah satu trainee kami"

"eummmm? Lalu?"

"kami tidak ingin kedekatan kalian akan menjadi salah paham dimata publik dan menghambat karir trainee kami,"

"tapi tidak ada salahnyakan kalau hanya berteman?"

"apakah kehadiran ku begitu berpengaruh ?"

"kami tau hububungan kalian bukan dari sekedar teman Luhan-ssi"

"maksud tuan?"

"kalian memiliki hubungan selain berteman..? apakah saya salah luhan-ssi?"

"kami hanya berteman... tidak ada hubungan apapun selain itu!"

"apakah tuan tidak salah dalam mengambil kesimpulan? Kami adalah namja.."

"aqu jelaskan NAMJA! , jika tuan-tuan datang kemari hanya untuk membuat masalah, silahkan keluar"

"maka dari itu.. karna kalian adalah seorang namja, saya harap anda mengerti Luhan-ssi.. dan saya harap anda dapat mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk Chanyeol, saya tau anda mengerti apa yang saat ini kami bicarakan"

"silahkan keluar!" luhan tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi dari kedua orang yang ada di hadapnya sekarang..

"kami permisi luhan-ssi.. tolong fikirkan baik-baik tentang pembicaraan hari ini luhan-ssi.. jika bukan anda yang melakukan sesuatu, maka kami yang akan melakukan sesuatu. Kami permisi"

**Luhan Prov**

"silahkan keluar!" aku berkata sambil membukakan pintu rumah. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan emosiku, aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi apa yang akan mereka katakan selanjutnya.

"kami permisi luhan-ssi.. tolong fikirkan baik-baik tentang pembicaraan hari ini luhan-ssi.. jika bukan anda yang melakukan sesuatu, maka kami yang akan melakukan sesuatu. Kami akan datang lagi luhan-ssi untuk meminta jawaban anda, tolong pertimbangkan dengan baik. Kami permisi".

.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa mereka mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin antara aku dan Chanyeol? selama ini aku tak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi semenjak dia meninggalkan China, hanya lewat email.., dan saat ini? Saat tinggal menghitung hari dimana aku sudah mulai bisa berhubungan dengannya secara bebas! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Ada apa ini mengapa mereka bisa tau!

"ARGH!" aku bingung, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.. aku tidak memiliki pilihan, mereka akan datang lagi, dan saat itu jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan pada mereka?

Sudah lumayan lama aku berfikir atas kunjungan ini, dari mana mereka tau semua hal tentang aku? Terlebih hubunganku dengan chanyeol.. karena fikiranku buntu akhirnya aku putuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya sekarang.

**Flash back Off**

Setelah 3 jam berlalu seseorang keluar dari ruangan operasi

"kerabat dari saudara Luhan?"

"saya, saya kerabat dari Luhan, bagaimana dengan keadaanya dokter?"

"kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dia kehilangan banyak darah pada saat proses operasi, operasi berjalan dengan baik,-

"…"

-namun kondisinya masih sangat kritis, sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu dan berdo'a,"

"maksud anda?"

"saudara Luhan belum bisa sadar dalam waktu dekat, bisa dibilang ia koma"

"-" chayeol mendekap mulutnya, menahan keterkejutannya

"kemungkinan ia sadar hanya 30%, tergantung dari pasien, jika ia memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi pasien akan sadar dengan cepat, namun-"

"namun?"

"jika semangat hidup pasien redah, kemungkinan pasien sadar bahkan akan menjadi 0%"

"0%? Itu berarti..."

"berarti pasien tidak akan selamat, kuatkan diri anda untuk kemungkinan terburuk, namun jangan pernah kehilangan harapan, percayalah pada luhan"

"anda bisa menjenguknya setelah ia dipindahkan keruangan steril"

"kalau begitu saya permisi"

.

Kini chanyeol ada di ruangan dimana luhan dirawat, alat bantu pernafasan terpasang hampir menutup wajahnya. Berbagai alat terpasang di bagian tubuhnya yang lain, alat deteksi jantung berdenting tak teratur menandakan masih terdeteksinya kehidupan dari seseorang yang terbaring disana.

Tangan chanyeol terangkat untuk menbelai surai pria yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya

"Luhan..." suara chanyeol terdengar bergetar, akibat menahan tangis

"luhan.. bogoshippo..."

Chanyeol menangis, dia akhirnya menangis sedu melihat luhan yang kini tidak berdaya, sudah terlalu rindu chanyeol kepada orang itu, sudah sangat lama ia ingi melihat sosok ini, sosok yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya, sosok yang membuat lubang besar dihatinya selama ini.

"Luhan.. apa yang terjadi, mengapa kita dipertemukan dengan cara seperti ini?"

"aku mencarimu luhan, aku mencarimu, tapi kau menghilang entah kemana, dan sekarang kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu melalui cara ini, bangulah lu.. ini aku lu chanyeol kekasihmu.." chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk mengahpus airmatanya

..aku tagih janjimu lu.. kau harus bangun dan takboleh meninggalkanku lagi lu"

Chanyeol akhirnya tertidur di sebelah luhan yang terbaring.. mungkin karna ia terlalu lelah menjalani hari ini.. sangat lelah karena harus menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit.. istirahatlah mungkin itu salah satu cara dia bisa sedikit bernafas tenang.

Setelah beberapa lama chanyeol tertidur ada sesuatu yang bergetar dari dalam saku celananya..

"yeoboseo,"

"_chanyeol, maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang,"_

"tidak masalah baek, ada apa?"

"_dimana kau sekarang yeol?"_

"aku dirumah sakit"

"_sedang apa kau disana? Apa ada kerabatmu yang menjadi korban kecelakaan tadi pagi?"_

"eoh..."

"_beritau aku dimana rumah sakitnya, aku akan kesana"_

"baiklah, terimakasih baek"

**-SKIP TIME-**

"bagaimana keadaannya chan?"

"begitulah belum ada perkembangan, ini sudah hampir satu minggu baek, belum ada pertanda ia akan sadar"

"bersabarlah, setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk ia sadar"

"eum.. aku masih yakin ia tidak akan pergi begitu saja"

"yeolli.. kau belum menjelaskan apapun tentang luhan padaku"

"dia sebenarnya adalah kekasihku baek"

"MWOYA!, hey park chanyeol aku tau kau suka becanda tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat! Kau kira aku akan percaya"

"aku tidak bercanda Byun Baek Hyun!"

"dia memang kekasihku, kami mejalin hubungan sebelum aku pergi ke korea untuk training dan debut"

"kau?" baekhyun memandang chanyeol tidak percaya.. ia berharap ia salah dengar sekarang... (siapa saja tolong sadarkan baekhyun dari kekagetannya)

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.. ia tau akan seperti apa sikap orang lain jika mengetahui hal ini "aku tau kau akan bereaksi seperti itu, makanya aku menyimpan ini sendiri"

"bu-bukan seperti itu"

"tidak apa-apa baek, itu wajar, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, karena kamipun tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun atas hubungan ini, kami belum siap dengan respon ligkungan kecuali keluarga luhan tentunya,"

Bakhyun bingung dengan pernyataan chanyeol "keluargamu?"

"aqu tidak memiliki keluarga, aku hanya anak yang diangkat oleh keluarga luhan, dan jatuh hati pada anaknya"

"kami pernah melalui masa sulit karena hal ini, tapi kami bisa melaluinya dengan baik, sampai keluarga kami bisa menerima kami. walaupun tak lama kemudian kami hidup hanya berdua, karena baba memang sering sakit-sakitan"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah membeitahu siapapun tentang ini?"

"aku merasa kehidupanku tidak terlalu menarik untuk diketahui, maka dari itu"

"lalu sudah berapa lama kau tidak berhubungan dengan luhan?"

"sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan luhan, persisnya 4 tahun, setelah saat itu baek, setelah saat aku bertemu dengannya-" chanyeol kini menatap wajah baekhyun

"-kau ingat saat training dulu aku sempat meminta izin beberapa hari untuk tidak mengikuti latihan?"

"eum... saat kau bilang ada kerabatmu yang datang berkunjung dan hanya sebentar"

Chanyeol mengagguk membenarkan perkataan baekhyun

"saat itu luhan tiba-tiba datang, dan dia bilang ingin memita waktuku, dan aku juga sedikit heran karena agensi mengizinkan aku untuk tidak ikut latihan sekitar... 2 hari,"

"saat itu aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku, dan tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberitahu, dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata mari kita nikmati dua hari kebersamaan kita, saat itu aku tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun"

"kau bertanya apa yang terjadi?"

"tidak, aku percaya padanya, bahkan sampai sekarang, dan yang paling aku ingat saat itu adalah..."

**Flash back ON**

"kenapa kau tak ada kabar luhaan?"

seorang pria kini sedang memandang ponselnya hawatir, karena sudah lama sejak ia mendapatkan kembali ponselnya seseorang nanjauh disana tidak pernah lagi memberi kabar, tidak ada email atau apapun, padahal pada saat ia mendapatkan ponselnya lagi bayak sekali pesan yang masuk, tapi kenapa sekarang malah susah untuk dihubungi? Itu juga yang sekarang sedang di fikirkan oleh park chanyeol.

"hey yeol.. sedang apa?"

"tidak, hanya mencari angin"

"masuklah diluar dingin"

"ne hyung"

**SKIP TIME**

"hyung!, kau di panggil manager hyung ke ruangannya"

Chanyeol menunjuk hidungnya "aku? Ada apa?"

"meolla!"

"eoh,! Baiklah!"

Tok tok tok

"masuklah.."

"hyung memanggilku?"

"iya, ada yang mencarimu "

"mencari ku? Siapa hyung? Akukan tidak punya kerabat"

"tapi dia mengaku kerabatmu dari china? Temui saja dulu"

_Dari Cina? luhan? Tidak mungkin!_

"bukankah kau punya kerabat dari china?"

"dimana dia hyung!"

-TBC-

**Denk donk denk…**

Thankyu thankyu Tankhyu thankyu buat yang udah mw baca cerita yang absurd ini… semoga suka ya.. tadinya ini mw aku beresin cepet.. semoga saja tidak ada halangan yang berarti ya.. do'kan..

Maaf banget updatenya ngaareeeeet…..#bow.. dikarnakan satu dan lain hal….

….Eum eum eum eum….

**Balasan review…**

**KakLiya** : thaks ya kak atas sarannya.. di chap ini udah aku coba perbaiki tapi kalau ada yang melenceng berarti ngga keliatan alias kelewat heheheh

**Irna Lulu :** thanks ya naaa udah baca…

: makasih udah baca.. luhannya mati atau ngga? Aku masih galau.., hehehe

**LuluHD** : thanks udah baca cerita aku.. aku lanjut.. semoga suka

**Jjungie** : Thanks udah baca… udah aku next nii…

**Baby Chorong :** thankyu…

**Kamjong :** udah baca chap ini kan? Masih samar-samar g? Mian…

Meskipun ngga banyak yang review.. aku makasih banget karna sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian disini…

Di tunggu chapt selanjutnya ya….


End file.
